Our studies consist of interdisciplinary projects in four areas: (1) Preservation of the cells lining the cochlear duct and the junctions between them, (2) Ototoxic effects of salidiuretics and antibiotics, (3) Short and long-term effects of overexposure to noise, (4) Presbycusis and other age-related changes in the ear. Approaches to these studies utilize electrophysiological measures of cochlear function along with morphological and biochemical assessment of the condition of the stria vascularis and organ of Corti following the different experimental treatments. In many cases, the same animal is used for two independent measures of cochlear function (i.e., electrophysiology and biochemistry) so that the effect of physical changes in cells can be related to changes in their function.